lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Panzer Head-Quarters
The Panzer Head-Quarters is a secret city that is home to all Panzers. Most of them refer to it simply as "HQ". It is so well hidden that not even most Panzers know its exact geographical location. It is a massive compound featuring every type of convenience possible; the Panzers have built an entire society here. From living quarters to military zones, the city is a structural marvel, boasting technology beyond the imaginations of modern humanity. Command Tower At the center of the Head-Quarters is a massive tower-like building, which is the base of operations for the city's miltary force. It also functions as an academy for young Panzers in training, as well as a meeting space for the higher-up officials. At the very top of the tower is an all-purpose command center, which allows the city to keep tabs on every single Panzer cadet sent into the human world. Orders are often issued to officers in the field from here, as well as allowing scouts to report back. It's unknown how they manage to do this... perhaps Panzers have mastered cloaking technology for satellites as well? Gateways The elusive nature of the city makes it impossible to reach on foot. Gateways hidden around every nook and cranny of the globe allow individuals to warp directly to the Head-Quarters. Conversely, the gateways are also used to exit the city. A Panzer's MPUD is not powerful enough to teleport directly to the city, however it can bring them to the closest gateway. Panzer Cities During a time in history when panzers found the need to seek refuge from human hostility, HQ has become incapable of accommodating the millions which flocked to its sanctuary. As a result, many Panzer cities were built across the globe, each connected to HQ through their own gateways. Some of these cities were existing Panzer-dominated communities hidden in some way or another to avoid detection. However, due to the decrease in the population of panzers and organisational difficulties, all panzer cities were abandoned and all panzers now live together in the Head-Quarters only. A list of known former Panzer cities is listed below: Atlantis Est. 10000 BC. One of the first Panzer-dominated cities and the original Panzer HQ, Atlantis nonetheless was also home to several humans. Much of the Panzers' Ancient Technology was created during Atlantis' prime. Unfortunately, it was destroyed in the First Panzer War, taking with it the military technology which had, ironically, been its own downfall and serving as a classic example for High Command to moderate the development of military technology when it was later established. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon Est. 622 BC. The Gardens were a city built especially for Panzers, created by the Babylonian king Nebuchadnezzar II for his wife, the Panzer Ametris. The privilege of living in the Gardens was on the condition that the Panzers maintained it themselves, a task they relished. However, by 200 BC, the increasing animosity between humans and Panzers as a result of the Panzers withholding much of their knowledge led to civil war, causing Panzer engineers, having long foreseen this consequence, to collapse the Hanging Gardens of Babylon into a pocket dimension only accessible by Panzers. Category:locations